Origins
by Gigawolf1
Summary: Oneshot origins of the races of Warcraft. I am now taking requests for your favourite races.
1. Draenei

Origins

Draenei

Velen sighed. The Draenei were restless, and he could not blame them. The naaru told them that they would find peace somewhere, but they could not find it. All of them understood that they needed patience, but they had no home. Ever since Sargeras had turned Kil'Jaedan and Archimonde, those who once called themselves Eredar had fled.

Velen looked over at his bride, who had birthed his two children. His third was yet to be born, and Velen would not let the demon turn this one as well. He knew that the child had scarce chances to survive without a proper home, but there was no way they could find one to raise him or her on.

The ship shuddered. "What just happened?" demanded an irate Velen. His wife heaved, startled by the motion. "We thin we've found a world to visit," said the captain. Velen looked at the world, and saw it was wondrous. Lush grasses, draping trees, and sparkling rivers. It was the very picture of Utopia, and so Velen decided. "Land the ship, so we can explore this place."

The ship of the Draenei landed upon the waves of pink grass. The peach-coloured leaves in the surrounding trees blew with the gentle wind. All of the Draenei loved the world that awaited them.

As they left their vessel, they soon noticed green creatures with odd pelts. They all had large teeth jutting up from their lower jaw. Velen approached one, hoping to examine it. The creature appeared untouched by the corruption of Sargeras, and so Velen said unto his people, "This world is safe from the taint of the Burning Legion. This place is beautiful. Perhaps we can make a home for ourselves here," to which the creature replied, "Who are you?"

The Draenei recoiled, startled by the words of the creature. Finally, Velen answered. "I am Velen, leader of the Draenei. We move from world to world, forever exiled from our home." The beast before them stood upright. It was then that Velen noticed that the odd brown pelts were not patches of hair, but rather primitive clothing. All of the others stood, and the Draenei leader began to comprehend the intelligence of the creatures who falsified animalistic behaviour to examine the newcomers.

"What is a Draenei, exactly?" The curious green-skin wondered aloud. "In our tongue, it means 'Exiled Ones.' We can no longer return to our world. It was destroyed by others," explained Velen.

"Welcome, then, to our world! We are Orcs, and it has no meaning other than the name of our people. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

A day passed, and the Draenei had taken the words of the Orc, named Krang, quite literally. They were welcomed into the world by the other Clans of Orcs, and slowly made their life. Used to utopian cities, the Draenei instead began to live in the utopia of the world itself. Learning from the Orcs, they created tents rather than stone houses. Some began to show interest in the ways of the Shaman, but most continued to revel in the light of the naaru.

Velen and Krang soon became good friends. Krang would often show the leader of the Draenei wondrous sights, and would tell him the names of things in Orcish. In return, Velen told the Frost Wolf Clan chief the names the Draenei gave them. There was one thing the Orcs had no name for.

"Do you really have no name for your world?" asked Velen. Krang shook his head. "We only call it our world. We have no true name for it. I suppose, now that you have come, that there are many more worlds with names for each of them. Perhaps we should name it."

Velen thought, and then turned to his new friend. "May I suggest a name, Krang?" The Orc nodded, a habit he began to learn from Velen and other Draenei.

"You could call it Draenor, which means 'Exile's Refuge.'"

Krang agreed with the name. "Good. From now on, the home world of the Orcs, Ogres, and Draenei shall be called Draenor. At least, by the Orcs of the Frost Wolf Clan!" The friends then returned to the new village.

A sinister grin appeared on a face hidden in the water. He had watched everything, and decided to rush to his master, the dark Sargeras. While leaving, he saw an Orc warrior hunt an animal, planning and preparing, while always using his strength to his advantage. Kil'Jaedan decided that the Orcs would serve him, and it would be the fault of Velen.

They returned to find that Velen's bride was birthing. Krang turned to Velen, and said, "You named our world today, and named it Exile's Refuge. What name shall you give to the first Draenei child of Draenor?"

Velen mulled it over, and finally declared, "The name of my child shall be Akama, the Draenei word for 'Hope.'"

AN: The Draenei fled from the Eredar for millennia. Kil'Jaedan and Archimonde survived for 10,000 years, and so I say the naaru have the power to keep Velen alive all that time as well. And I just found out about the Draenei's history today!


	2. Orc

Origins

Orc

Twin nameless worlds existed, far from each other. This was before they had life born into them. In one, the corrupt beings now known as the Old Gods overtook the life and slaughtered it. From here, their corruption encroached upon the worlds connected through the Twisting Nether. The corruption reached worlds as far as Argus, home of the Eredar, and beyond.

The twin to this world, linked forever to it, yet the opposite, also had life. However, the Old Gods could not touch this world. That they were opposites meant that the twin of the ultimate corrupted realm was forever pure. And so the life thrived, unchecked by the elemental forces commanded by the Old Gods.

After the Old Gods were sealed away by the Titans, they felt the connection to this other world. They had seeded the other with life, and so the twin would have to die. The Titans refused to allow this fate, and came to the world. They changed the plants, so that they would live opposite to their counterparts. Of the animals, they found none that entered their favour.

They were puzzled, since the pink creatures that ran rampant throughout this world had no semblance to those in their counterpart world. Though they were bulky, as their dragon counterparts were, they had no wings, and could not speak the language of the Titans. Finally, one Titan, Eonar, approached these creatures. She soon found that they attempted in vain to maintain their young. She soon came to realize that the young of the dragons could survive without fail, and so the creatures would die.

She mulled over the possibilities, and finally she decided she had no choice. Just as she had done for the twin of this world, she rose to assist them. However, she knew her methods had to remain different. So, unto her, she granted the creatures three gifts.

Her first gift was the Gift of Nature. So long as they lived, they would be bound to the earth.

Her second was the Gift of Life. So long as they held blood, they would live.

Her final gift to them was the Gift of Blood. So long as they were bound to the earth, they would gain their life-force from the blood they drank.

She spilt her green blood for the creatures to drink, and they did. Then their skin changed into a brilliant green, and she could feel their life returning. The blood of Eonar could not always be given by the Titan, and so instead she left it to the mothers, who already had the blood flowing through them, to let their blood flow to her children, just as Eonar had done.

AN: I have one more I am going to do, and then I'll be taking requests for your favourite races. I've already got back-stories started for several. The next chapter will contain a crossover between the Blizzard universes. Which ones, only I know. But I assure you, it will lead to more interesting things, and may even change the way you look at Warcraft, and the world of Azeroth.


	3. Naaru

Origins

Naaru

Upon a barren rock remained the last life of an ancient race. After all their forefathers had done, after the life they had brought, after the horrors of their mistakes, the Xel'Naga had not been fully evolved after all. All that remained for them was their lament.

All had lost everything, including their life. Only a rare few had remained, too young to share the psychic links of their elders. Unable to sense them, the Zerg ignored the escape pods that held them. The Xel'Naga had been filled with the history of their race, and so remembered all that they had ever learnt. Finally, those that remained figured out what their ancestors did wrong.

The Xel'Naga themselves could remember no interference from a higher race. They might have been changed by some greater creature, but the creature had never remained to watch the race. Any catalyst that had granted them sentience and power had only interfered once, as opposed to their attempts with the Protoss and Zerg.

The natural need to help within the Xel'Naga was instinctive, however. Even those who resented the Zerg could not refuse the need to help. Some had learnt to remember that just because a race has not reached a higher level does not mean it must. Nor does it mean they will not on their own, reminded the leader. He, along with the others, refused to take a name, because their psychic bond was too strong.

They meditated on their actions, hoping to find a way to make amends. During one of these sessions, the mind of one Xel'Naga reached a horrid mind, one that had consumed vast knowledge and life. They were all touched, Xel'Naga and Zerg, regardless of where they were. The Xel'Naga had been found, and the Zerg wanted them.

The few living Xel'Naga raised a psychic barrier around their small asteroid. The leader entered into a deep trance, searching for any power that could save his people. At last, he found it on a world being ravaged by five dark beasts. He could feel the terror, hatred, and fury. He could see nothing but destruction in the distance. The fifth was covered in darkness, and could not be identified.

From behind him, a voice whispered to him. "This is my world, as it was only a few years ago. This is not the mortal plane, however. No, that fell almost an eternity ago. This, which you see before you, is in fact the heavens, the angelic plane. This is where I lived."

The Xel'Naga turned. What he saw was a figure bathed in light, with tendrils of this light reaching from his back. "I am Tyrael, and I can save your people, if they will follow the path of light. They will need to save races from doom. Only those who are being attacked, not those who you feel should succeed," he added. "Do you accept?"

The Xel'Naga accepted. "Each of your kind shall take a name. Your name shall be Naaru, the Guardian of Light." And so Tyrael left Naaru to his business, and watched the world of Sanctuary as it burned, as the five summoned those of fire, wind, water and earth. He foresaw the coming of Amun'Thul, Eonar, and Norgannon. And he foresaw the races standing against the Burning Legion and the terrors of the Old Ones, sealed beneath the eternal chaos of Sanctuary.

AN: How many of you thought of a connection like that? I have just combined the main three Blizzard universes into one, massive universe.


	4. Dragon

Origins

Dragons

After all the destruction of the five, only a small bastion of life could remain. The life clung to whatever region the elementals could not approach. However, with so many elements around, there was no hope for most life. The life which remains on this desolate world is small, but they have learnt to defend themselves.

They were the lone survivors of the bygone age, but even they could not hold out forever against the Old Gods. They did not need to, as soon, the Titans appeared. Those of the Western Isles watched the Titans, and hoped to survive the newcomers. They were found by Eonar, the Titan who loved life. She cared for two of them especially, and named them Alexstraza and Ysera. She protected them throughout her battles with the Old Gods.

Amun'Thul saw these creatures and chose one for himself, which he named Nozdormu. He allowed his pet to see into eternity when he did. His pet remained loyal, despite the confusing images shown to him. And so the High Father began to think…

Norgannon took a pet of his own, and soon the Titans all loved and cared for this young race. The five pets of the greats were there when the Old Gods were sealed away, and were forced to watch as the Titans left their world.

Before their owners left, Alexstraza, Ysera, Nozdormu, Malygos, and Neltharion were granted powers by them. Eonar left them with the ability to hatch easier, and with greater development before birth. She also linked them into her creation, the Emerald Dream.

Khaz'Goroth, owner of Neltharion, granted each the key to the Old Gods. While all five remained united, the Old Gods would remain secure.

Amun'Thul granted every dragon longevity, and in the case of the Aspects, immortality. In this way, the keys to the prison of the Old Gods would never be entrusted to the unworthy.

Finally, Norgannon sealed the wound with infinite magic, which each Dragon needed to survive. As long as the Well of Eternity remained, life could exist in the ruined world. And so the combination of these allowed the Titans to grant one final gift. All of the dragons could fly, allowing them to patrol their world, and keep away from the taint of the Old Gods, who were sealed underground. Only Neltharion, the most powerful, needed to stay near their dark taint, as he was least likely to become corrupted.

The Aspect of Earth, Neltharion, had a fate none could predict, save only Nozdormu and Amun'Thul, but they refused to interfere with destiny. They knew, on the day that the Dragons were truly born, that Neltharion would become Deathwing, Aspect of Death.


	5. Naga

Origins

Naga

As the great city of Zin-Azshari fell, the Night Elf queen and her handmaidens reached out in hopes of saving their dying highborne brethren. At least, the handmaidens attempted to. The selfish and malicious Aszhara worked only to save herself from the sundering of the world. Her plans had fallen, and the Night Elf civilization that, in her opinion, centred around her, was gone forever.

She found her powers were fading from the impossible force that she hoped to survive. She wished that her life were preserved along with her beauty. The Well of Eternity, ruptured by the spell of the brothers Stormrage, spoke back to her. _'There is a way… there is a way… you will become more than you ever were… more than you ever were… we can help… we can help… You will be more than you have ever been… and when the time comes, for what we grant you… you will serve us well…'_

Joy filled Azshara as the thought of survival filled her. Though she was regarded for her beauty, Azshara was also quite powerful with magic, and knew focus was important for her art. This focus was lost with the joyous thought, and her shield broke, allowing the cascading chaos to consume her and her followers. The liquid filled her completely. No part of her remained untouched, its cold embrace upon her legs and arms. Even her hair seemed to feel it.

She felt the cold in her lungs, and then found she had no burning sensation in her lungs. 'They gave me gills!' she realized. Looking around, she saw her fellow Highborne mutate from the magic, but she herself did not care. The more hideous her servants, the more they would worship her own beauty.

She found the water around her funnelling downward, and she could not resist it. Soon, before her eyes, the waters formed a great kraken. _'This is our avatar in this world, Azshara… our avatar in this world… we who allow you to live… to live… And the land fears it, as it shall you… the land fears it, as it shall you… You and your Naga shall serve… until we are returned…'_

The name of her Highborne brought fear into the Queen. The word meant 'dark servant', and so she understood that her greed had imprisoned her people within their forms. Hoping to escape, she swam until at last she felt how easily she moved with what were once her legs. Instead of her two thin limbs made for walking, she soon found she had sprouted tentacles which helped her to swim, but could not be used for the walking she was used to.

Cursing, she prepared a spell of destruction. It was not until she saw her hands that she recoiled in fear of herself. Where once were two slender purple hands capable of bringing full-grown men to their feet, there were now four green scaled hands that brought horror to her. The visage of beauty, in her mind, was destroyed. A serpent began to stare into her eyes, reflecting a hazel colour back into hers. She soon found her hair had become these serpents, when she relented her services unto Neptulon the Tidehunter.

The beauty of the Naga became different than that of Night Elves in short time, due to the transformation of their queen. The men transformed into brutish figures without the grace of Azshara, and the women took only a portion of her appearance. In the deeps, Azshara formed her harem, and awaited the day she could retake the surface in the name of Neptulon and his latest consort, Azshara.


	6. Furbolg

Origins

Furbolg

When the Titans bestowed their gifts upon the Dragons, more creatures remained in the underbrush. Over time, due to the powerful Well of Eternity, these creatures slowly began to grow. With the gift of Alexstraza, these soon began to reach large sizes. The many varieties of life, which all had similar origins, split into thousands of separate species, most doomed to quick extinction. One which did not die out was the proud Ursine.

The Ursine were not so much a race as a collection of those bears that held intelligence. Able to communicate amongst each other, the Ursine had a strong presence off the western coast of Kalimdor. Living in the great forests at the foot of Mount Hyjal, the quadruped Ursine held council in a grove of the bear demigods, Ursol and Ursoc. Ursol grew trees around the grove to keep it safe, and Ursoc trained the Ursine to protect it. Those who were friendly were granted free access, but those who threatened the grove would die before they could do any harm.

Among any intelligent race, there is bound to be inner conflict and civil war. Some of the Ursine had learnt to stand as Ursol had. These elite Ursine trained in both the arts of Ursol's Shamanism and Ursoc's fierce battle style. The most intelligent of these elites formed a council with members of each Ursine Tribe. The needs of each tribe led to heated debates between those who lived in the forests and those who lived upon the isle.

Though they had learnt to stand upright together, several tribes of the Ursine felt prejudiced against the others. Those of the isle in particular, who were the first to stand, had changed significantly. The Isle Tribe could no longer use their forepaws for their original use of walking. Instead, they clutched onto walking sticks, and lost their claws over time.

This prejudice alone was not the key to the Great Separation. Instead, the source of the conflict was a favourite of Ursoc. Unlike their brethren, the Isle Tribe had hands capable of manipulating objects, and could use their hands to create ales. The brewers followed one by the name of Urnal, and he was perhaps the most prejudiced of all. He refused to sell his ales to the other tribes.

This prohibition was only the beginning of the conflict. Escalation is inevitable where such a matter is at hand, and the Ursine had many repressed instincts. The Isle Tribe, withholding the ales, effectively seceded from the Ursine. Urnal was not satisfied merely by severing the Isle Tribe's link to the Ursine, but instead, he became the first wardancer. The Head Brewmaster position was also the position of the leader. Urnal lead his people in attacks against the Ursine.

These attacks happened only twice. The first time, an entire village fell and burned, with all who lived dying in the fire. The second attack, no longer an unexpected impossibility, was easily repelled by the more instinctive Ursine and their basic Shamanistic arts, taught by Ursol himself. Urnal was the sole survivor of the raids, and he finally met the deities he and his kind worshiped. He at last saw that Ursol resembled the other Ursine most of all, while the mighty Ursoc chose to live as the common bear did. Then Urnal knew no more, as the brothers ended his atrocious legacy forever.

The Ursine and the brothers banished the Isle Tribe, restraining them to their home. In isolation from the Shamanistic culture of the others, the Isle Tribe began to hold views that can only be described as reminiscent of the Alliance of Lordaeron. They called themselves the Pandaren, no longer Ursine excepting their fur and muzzles. Beer and art were all that mattered to the Pandaren.

The other Ursine groups bred with each other, forming one remaining race. They, unlike their brethren, retained most of their original form, and became known as Furbolgs. This race practiced Shamanism, and used carvings and sculptures to leave messages of the past for the future to find.

After this 'Civil War', the Ursine suffered one last defeat. Much of their land was destroyed, along with Ursol and Ursoc, when the Burning Legion arrived. The second village invaded was still smoking when the first Demon arrived in it. It would not have been so disastrous, they knew, if only the Isle Tribe had remained peaceful for merely another day.

It was not until later, after the Sundering, that the Pandaren banishment was at long last removed. Under the leadership of Sam the Wise, the humbled Pandaren made up their due to the Furbolg. The two races were far separated by this point, but the relations between them would never again reach the horrible level it once had.

AN: Explaining Pandaren easy. Would have been done sooner, but my computer shut off in the middle of my writing it for no reason. Any more requests?


	7. Earthen Races

Origins

Earthen Races

When at last the Titans had sealed away the Old Gods, they set about the task of shaping to land to allow for life. Breathing life into the seabed, the mighty Sea Giants were born. This same breath of life reached into the very stone, and so came the Mountain Giants.

The two giant races shaped their respective homes, slowly forming a single continent within a great sea. The Mountain Giants had one fatal flaw that the Titans had not foreseen, however. Unlike their more 'living' counterparts, the Mountain Giants could not reproduce.

Rather than reject this first creation, the Titans chose to ask the help of the one Old God Lieutenant who had sided with them. Descending into the depths, they spoke to the benevolent Therazane, who had felt a connection with Eonar. She agreed to allow a race of creatures made of her flesh, with one condition.

Her condition was that she could allow her daughters to live on the surface. Eonar agreed, so long as they would help to maintain life rather than destroy it. So Therazane created the Earthen, while her daughters Myzrael and Theradras helped their younger brothers and sisters.

The creations shaped earth easily and efficiently. The only flaw in the system arose with their bodies. The digestive system of the earlier Earthen could only process stone, and this kept their minds from remaining intact. The unpredictable result was that the Earthen became unable to think above a basic level. The Titans sealed away most of these new 'Troggs,' but two clans escaped.

The first clan made way into the forests, where they could hide until someone decided to raze the entire forest. This clan was instead changed into true life, with mortal life and proper digestion. This allowed the Gnoll Clan to survive upon meats instead.

The Kobold Clan, the only other to escape, did so by hiding underground. That was the only place the Titans could seal the Troggs, and so changed this clan as well. The Kobold Clan gained intelligence, though not to the degree later versions of the Earthen would reach.

The Titans achieved this easily by merely severing the two clans from the Well of Eternity, the source of magic and life for the world. This was accidentally repeated with two later versions of the Earthen, which became the Dwarves and Gnomes when the Sundering split the continent.

The last of the Earthen Races came from Theradras. These two races were the children of her and Zaetar, first son of Cenarius. The Earth Princess was pregnant with six clans who were to live between the Earth Mother and Demigods. The Old Gods, enraged at the betrayal of Therazane, combined the might of their five evils and planned to corrupt the clans that were birthed. Though the first retained their noble heritage, the last five clans were corrupted by the Old Gods. These became the Centaur, who slew their father in the name of their masters, and were sent forever to hunt their pure brothers, the Tauren.

AN: I would just like to tell everyone now that related races are actually harder for me to do, since I need to make a logical connection. I can only hope the Earthen connection is good enough.


	8. Murloc

Origins

Murloc

After the Old Gods left the world now known as Azeroth, life began to live on its own. The first of this life existed in the sea, as it must be. Even so far away from the Well of Eternity, life began to fill the world. Soon, this simple life began to grow into larger forms, sped by the magic.

The first of the more complex creatures were influenced by Neptulon the Tidehunter. Enraged at his sister's betrayal, he made the waves crash harder upon the earth. This killed his fish servants, however, who helped to destroy the earth. He puzzled over this for many centuries.

Looking to the land, Neptulon found that the Well of Eternity, which imprisoned his master, granted life even in his dark seas. The fish that now served him were dependent upon this energy. He forced a mutation that caused some fish to go out of the seas at low tide to explore with their newly altered fins.

Many of these fish found an unexpected problem. Though they could crawl on land, they were unable to avoid being eaten. Birds and other small creatures ate all of them as they reached the shore. Finally, Neptulon decided to force a small group to continue developing.

Limbs soon began to grow in earnest on these creatures. The day of the final test came, and much faster than they had been born, they were wiped out. In his fury, Neptulon struck the continent with harsh waves. This brought the attention of the Sea Giants, which only slowed his progress. An idea came to him then.

His earlier attempts had been with weak fish that preyed upon small aquatic plants and incredibly small creatures. He instead worked on a natural predator that hunted other fish, and put much more power into it. Then, in an act of inspiration, his creations were commanded not to attack the Sea Giants, but to worship them. One day his creatures would return to the sea in a greater form, and would command their lesser brethren.

Some of the creatures, now known as Murlocs, chose to live on land as directed by Neptulon. These changed greatly, but that tale can wait for now.

AN: Short, I know, but that is more or less what I think led to the creation of the Murloc race. Besides, I'm far more interested in the ones that ended up on land, so I cut it short.


	9. Aqir Races

Origins

Aqir Races

The Old God C'Thun raged in his prison. The Titans had sealed him away, and one of his servants had inadvertently created the Troll Race. The Trolls loved life, and so were horrible choices for the cleansing he and his 'brothers' wished for.

'Damned Well of Eternity! If not for that cursed thing, we could rise up and end all life on this miserable world!' C'Thun then noticed that insects dwelt around the Well, unchanged by its magic. They were the Silithid, immune to transformation by the Well of Eternity. Bound by his Avatar's corpse to the higher world, he hoped to reach them.

The simple-minded Silithid had one advantage over predators that made them fall to the corruption of C'Thun; the Silithid held a hive mind. Native to the southern desert, the only place on the continent not covered with verdant forests or lush grasses, the Silithid were ruthless killers who needed to be to survive.

He began to corrupt the three beetles who led the Hive Mind. Upon each, he bestowed the moniker 'Vek' before their names. Nilash, Lor, and Kara, the three brothers, soon gained intelligence, rather than mere instinct, and learnt how to construct buildings from stone. Soon, other Silithid were changing into similar forms, using their forelegs for construction rather than walking.

Vek'Nilash and Vek'Lor, the lesser brothers, were given a kingdom to jointly rule. Vek'Kara, however, soon gained an empire all his own. His was the one first encountered by the Gurubashi Trolls, and soon made it to the Zul'Aman Empire than the insects in the west were bigger than trolls.

C'Thun favoured Vek'Kara, the beetle king who commanded his troops in battle. They moved as one in battle, and the thrill of each entered all. It was then that C'Thun found that, though those under Vek'Kara could feel each other, they could not feel their brethren in Ahn'Qiraj.

The three brothers came to his temple together, and each asked for a gift from their lord. Vek'Nilash wished for the brothers to be immortal, and so C'Thun stripped them of their mortality, granting them life so long as he remained. Vek'Lor wished for the Hive Mind to be reduced, instead merely being a connection that had a hierarchy. C'Thun did this as well.

Finally, Vek'Kara came before his lord. He revealed that he hoped to completely remove the Hive Mind, because of the pain whenever one was lost. He said that Vek'Lor had done so for him, however, and then made the first act of his betrayal. He said he wished that the will of his people were unable to be controlled by any but himself. C'Thun granted this, and Vek'Kara was freed of C'Thun's grasp, controlling his own mind for the first time.

Those of Ahn'Qiraj stayed hidden in their desert city, but the creatures that followed Vek'Kara headed in a more northern direction, to better defeat the Troll Empires. Only those damned Dark Trolls stood a chance, while the rest died easily. It was a more and more common sight to see Vek'Kara upon the open fields, killing more trolls in one second then his warriors did in an hour.

Mere mention of the warrior-king Vek'Kara brought fear to the trolls, but when it came time for the final attack, Vek'Kara completed his betrayal, and took his warriors as far away from Ahn'Qiraj as they could go. The home they reached was too cold for the Qiraji to attack, and so the new group, the Traitors, the Nerubian, made their home beneath the barren ice and snow.

Once their home was complete, Vek'Kara told his people to choose a king for themselves, rather than be forced into a position they did not want. The king would be elected for life, and warned against himself, due to his immortality. However, the Nerubians were proud of their king, and so chose him to lead them. He took up the crown of High King and reversed his given name to show his severance. Thus, Vek'Kara, King of the Azi Aqir, became Anub'Arak, High King of Azjol'Nerub.

After the ceremony was completed, he said to the Nerubians, "If my will is ever taken from me, may I die a painful death!" Little did he know the importance of his own words.

Meanwhile, over the millennia the Nerubians remained outside of C'Thun's reach, the Qiraji hid from the trolls, knowing they could not win with only the two lesser kings. C'Thun didn't want to start his experiment over again, and so an idea struck him. Instead, be made the Qiraji slowly resemble trolls in general body shape, allowing them to use magic and weapons. Soon, the brothers were powerful enough to rule everything. However, most of the powerful warriors were gone, and the Sundering only made things worse.

C'Thun cursed the Old God who had penetrated his body with the blade. In spite, he searched for the Nerubians, and when he found their underground city, he put an Avatar in the depths, where it would reach up and attack the traitors.

AN: Hope you liked this!


	10. Old Gods

Origins

Old Gods

In the time before Humans, before High Elves, before the Night Elves and the dragons, before Sanctuary, there was nothing. When Sanctuary was formed by those who fled other worlds, two other worlds were born with it. In Heaven, creatures of purity and light gathered, becoming known as Angels. They soon found a lord in Tyrael, who led them kindly.

The other world, however, remained untouched by all but the darkest of creatures. One of these, the Lady of Darkness, often left her dark realm in search of a lover. The Mortal Realm had none that could woo her, and whenever she tried despite this, they would be enveloped by her darkness, never to return.

She searched the depths of Hell, her own realm, but none of those creatures wanted her love, but rather her dark energy. Desperate, she begged all living to find someone to become her lover. To her shock, Tyrael came down to slay her. The light of Tyrael began to cut the Lady of Darkness, as he shouted at her that any beast she was to spawn would destroy the world.

After that encounter, which ended with both parties mostly pleased, the Lady of Darkness had found a seed of light within her. It grew within her, until it had split into three. Each was a growing monstrosity mixed between Light and Darkness. She went to the Mortal Plane when it came time to birth them, but to her shock, an Angel came down when the children were born, and took from them their Light, saying that Light and Darkness could never mix. The Angel escaped the world he had damned through the blade of Tyrael.

The children of Darkness retained their power, for the angel had only taken their light, and therefore their peace. All that remained was the Darkness, which filled them. As she birthed them, she gave them names of ancient heritage.

First was Mephisto, a name meaning Hatred. The winds howled when he cried. The second was Diablo, referring to Terror and Evil simultaneously, as his makeshift crib burst into flames. Finally, Baal was born, shattering his earthy surroundings. Each would one day command these elements, along with the Lord of Fury, C'Thun, their lesser brother born of a separate mother.

The name of one evil has been lost, forgotten to all, but the other four are remembered by few. Their lieutenants, however, are a different story.

The destruction of the Worldstone revived each of the evils as mere spectres, capable only of possession, and all took special bodies.

Diablo chose the Wanderer, whose body had been preserved in hell, and restored. Manipulating the fires of hell, Diablo created Ragnaros the Firelord. The Terror of Fire spread across the living, and destroyed their homes.

Mephisto brought his Hatred across on the Winds through the shaping of Al'Akir the Windlord. The Winds of Hatred spread amongst men, bringing them to slaying one another, weakening his foes without facing them. Like his servants, he took upon the Wind as his body.

Baal, the Lord of Destruction, took the Earth itself to balance out his power. Creating Therazane the Stonemother, she gave birth to stone which destroyed life, and so the Destructive Stone crushed mortals as the Adventurer who had 'defeated' Baal watched on, the Prime Evil controlling him.

C'Thun alone retained his original body, as he was nowhere near the level of Prime Evil, though he did lurk in the depths, and was powerful. It was within the trenches of the deep oceans that he birthed Neptulon the Tidehunter, who spited the power held by the Prime Evils who created Ragnaros, Therazane, and Al'Akir.

Life could not stand before the power of the Elementals. Soon, even the heavens of Sanctuary were destroyed, and Hell collapsed upon itself to provide balance. All that remained of the taint was banished, separated forever from Sanctuary. Only the Prime Evils, who now called themselves Gods, remained.

AN: This is possibly my worst yet. Hopefully, though, it makes sense overall, and doesn't butcher the known history too much


	11. Troll

Review Response:

Everyone, congratulate iwasnthere, for s/he has just asked for the race I have been hoping would be requested for a long time…

Origins

Troll

Of all the Murlocs, the greatest were those who went deep into the mainland. Neptulon commanded many Murloc tribes to serve the Sea Giants, but allowed four tribes to make their way towards the Well of Eternity, where they could be the creatures of the Sea who had conquered the Land.

As they neared the Well, however, Neptulon was forced to watch as they began to lose touch with their Old God heritage. Made as simple-minded creatures, the Murlocs began to think beyond their purpose. The Mainland Murloc Tribes, originally nomadic, settled quickly in the eastern world. Meant to destroy, they began to build.

Culture began to exist among these primitive creatures, as they ceased to fear the storm, and instead revere it. They knew the world around them was alive, and that they were tied to it. Their flesh was sacred, for the waters which had spawned them allowed them to heal any wound upon contact. They soon became better adapted to the land, able to walk and run, without using their front legs for support, for hours at a time.

They remained intent upon their close link to the water, until the empire of the Mainland Murlocs grew too large to stay as one. Despite the multi-cultural centre that was the Empire, some of the Murloc tribes were becoming anxious. One tribe in particular wished to move westward, while another wanted to stay in the south-eastern lands they held. Disgust, a new feeling for the Murlocs, spread among one of the tribes, who claimed the land they settled in as their own. Reluctantly, the other tribes obliged.

To Neptulon's horror, his greatest creation was slowly becoming a race, the likes of which had not been seen since before the Great Conquest, before the Titans. They worshiped his wrath, but would not destroy the land they now lived upon. They, those low-slung walking creatures, could no longer swim to the extent of their ancestors. The seas within themselves were all which were needed to restore their bodies…

And their large teeth were not a trait of the water. Neptulon unleashed a furious storm of water when he understood at last that the Well was far more powerful than he could have ever imagined. And so he reached for his master, the Old God C'Thun, whose body had fallen in Darkshore, so that he might undo his loyal servant's mistake…


	12. Night Elf

Origins

Night Elf

For centuries, the war between the newly-evolved Trolls and the Aqir raged, with Troll victories far and few between. The Zul'Aman Forests and Gurubashi Jungles were consumed in the mad quest of the Aqir. The Dark Trolls, who had made their way west, were forced back to their brethren, and soon became the most powerful warriors. Little of their ancestry remained, as they fought battle after battle against the western menace, against the lord of their creator.

The great Dark Troll Warlord insisted upon the Emperors that his lands be retaken. "Me people jus' wanna get dere homes back, Mon. Dose damn bugs kill me people, an' tey want revenge. Gimme two squads an dis war be o'er Mon!" Neither Emperor could spare any warrior, however, and so the Warlord made his choice that night.

"Hey, Dark Trolls! We be taken back our land now, without teh Empire helpin us! Teh westlands will be Dark Troll lands agan! Who wit me?" The many Dark Trolls erupted in a loud cheer at this rousing speech. "Hey Mon, shut up! We be tryin' to get sum sleep for de war. Damned Darks" shouted back a tired Forest Troll. He and his kind would not see another Dark Troll for several hundred years, and their descendants would be unrecognizable.

In the dead of the night, the Dark Trolls left for one last massive assault upon the Aqir. The Dark Troll Warlord and his kin had long since chosen to end the war or die trying, for their life near the interior had changed them slightly. None of them noticed it, of course, for they were still Trolls; however, the group was slowly beginning to split into three obvious factions. Two existed relatively peacefully upon their journey towards the final battle, but one-third of the group left, unable to stand the new thoughts in their minds, forced upon them by the Well.

The warriors prepared for a long and bloody conflict, upon the shores of a great lake which shone with an unimaginable light. While they awaited the battle which would never happen, a voice left the lake during the day. It told them of the only five gods the world had known, and how the gentlest held the Dark Trolls in her favour. The Lady of Darkness told them of how the Aqir would no longer bother her special followers, just as long as they would accept her gifts of wisdom and beauty.

Immediately, the leaders of the two factions rose up. Led by the female, the wiser of the groups took up the offer immediately. The smaller faction, they were granted with greater wisdom than they had ever experienced. The great Warlord, however, was less easily convinced.

"Lis'en, big spir't lady, we wanna take back our homes, ya dig, Mon? We ain't be need'n no gif's from you. Us'n be fine witout you!" The female leader frowned at the impudence of the male, and nudged into place a younger male of the same group. "He be not thinkin' same as you be, Stormrage. He be called…" she hesitated; among the Trolls, potential leaders had to hold a name. The current Warlord held a name symbolizing the ferocity of the storm; no name could be greater. The voice conferred upon her, and spoke of the most magnificent of birds.

"He be called Ravencrest, for teh spirit lady. She likes dem birds, Mon. So do I, Mon," she said, with incredible danger seeming to lurk just behind her eyes. Stormrage backed down to her and her champion, though she held no name, and his already submitted to the Lady of Darkness. He backed down only because of the look into her mind he experienced. And he knew one thing for sure…

The moon would set upon the damned female, who the Spirit had already named Azshara, meaning Daughter of Darkness.

AN: People (iwasnthere) apparently didn't like the Murloc- Troll- Night Elf evolutionary line I've been working on since the beginning (and was one of the key reasons for this story), and I am slightly insulted. Hints were present in the Murloc and Aqir chapters. Aside from that, this story is how the races were born in their entirety, and how they became what we know them as now (Trolls, of course, have scarcely changed their culture in 16,000 years). There was also a mention of a lush and complicated history, which only makes my job of filling in the gaps and making up a whole new story all the more complicated. My goal is to turn your view of the Warcraft Races upside-down, shake it until it fizzes like a bottle of soda, then throw it out the window (your ideas, not the pop), thus leaving room open to new possibilities. If I ever run out of races, I hope to make a chapter showing the new concepts of each chapter, and to put the chapters in chronological order, for easier reading. For now, it is very important you review with requests, and keep an open mind.


End file.
